


Memeluk Bulan

by asakuracchi



Series: tsukihina day 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sekuel dari Mengejar Matahari, a loooot of skinship at the end lmao, saya butuh asupan, self-indulgent fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuracchi/pseuds/asakuracchi
Summary: Shoyo menerima kekalahannya dengan lapang dada, kalau ia tidak bisa menyaingi cinta dari pemuda tukang gombal itu, maka ia akan menerimanya saja dengan tangan terbuka.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: tsukihina day 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005828
Kudos: 6





	Memeluk Bulan

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Tadinya mau saya selesaikan pas 11/10 juga tapi ternyata baru keburu menyelesaikan sekarang. Selamat membaca.

Matahari baru muncul, burung-burung berkicau ramai, udara segar seperti mata air pegunungan. Shoyo menarik napas panjang, menghirup udara segar sambil memandang berkeliling. Ah, pagi hari memang waktu paling—

“Pagi, Neng.”

“WAAAAA—mmpf!”

Shoyo mengumpat dalam hati. Detak jantungnya yang tadinya kalem seperti musik jazz sekarang dag-dig-dug seperti musik film India. Mulutnya dibekap si pelaku yang membuatnya kaget tadi.

“Maaf, Aa bikin kaget ya?” ujar orang itu, akhirnya melepaskan tangannya. Tadi ia terpaksa mengambil keputusan drastis membekap mulut Shoyo, daripada disangka maling terus digebukin warga sekampung kan enggak lucu.

“Aa kebiasaan deh muncul deket tong sampah!” Shoyo mengomel. Ia mengambil kantong sampah yang tadi jatuh gara-gara terkejut dan memasukkannya ke tong sampah di depan rumahnya. Kei, si pelaku, cuma nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Neng, emang susah ya bedain Aa sama tong sampah?

“Ada apa, A, kok pagi-pagi udah di sini? Nggak narik?” tanya Shoyo setelah detak jantungnya kembali tenang.

“Narik kok, kan pelanggan pertama Aa hari ini Neng,” Kei menjawab. Shoyo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Perasaan dia nggak minta dianter pagi ini. Kuliahnya mulai siang dan seinget Shoyo dia sudah bilang ke Kei.

“Neng nggak ada rencana ke mana-mana kayaknya pagi ini, A,” katanya. Kei nyengir, tangannya menggandeng lengan Shoyo.

“Yakin? Nggak ada rencana ke hati Aa?”

**Gusti.**

Shoyo tergelak, ia mendorong Kei pelan. Kei cuma senyum-senyum bangga. Masa PDKT memang sudah lama mereka lalui, tapi modusnya tetap kenceng kayak _shinkansen_.

“Ah Aa, masa Neng disuruh sarapan gombal melulu, sekali-sekali bawain nasi uduk, gitu,” ujar Shoyo, pura-pura merajuk. Tentu saja bercanda. Sejak jadian Kei sering banget bawain makanan ke rumahnya, kadang martabak, kadang es kelapa, atau nasi goreng, bahkan kadang-kadang masakan Nyonya Tsukishima sendiri.

Natsu sampai menggodanya habis-habisan. _Kak Shoyo pacaran sudah rasa besanan_ , Shoyo ingat adiknya berkata begitu sambil melahap terang bulan dari Kei, cengar-cengir jahil dengan mulutnya yang belepotan coklat.

Keluarganya Kei memang merestui hubungan mereka (terlalu merestui malah, mengingat bagaimana ia dimanja sekali kalau berkunjung ke sana), meski di awal Mamanya Kei agak sewot karena tragedi mereka peluk-pelukan di kamar Kei. Sekarang malah sering sekali mengajaknya _shopping_ , sampai-sampai Shoyo merasa jadi anak bungsu keluarga Tsukishima. Karena Kei bilang kalau Shoyo kuliah jurusan desain grafis—dan melihat dandanannya yang selalu modis, pantesan Kei kecantol, yekan—Mamanya Kei langsung mendapuk Shoyo sebagai konsultan fesyen pribadinya.

Berkat Mamanya Kei juga, satu kompleks jadi tahu kalau mereka pacaran. Sekarang kalau Shoyo disuruh Ibunya beli sayur ke warung, empunya toko pasti langsung mengenalinya sebagai ‘besan keluarga Tsukishima’.

“Ya udah,” Kei kembali menarik lengan Shoyo, merangkul bahunya, “kalo begitu Neng temenin Aa buat beli nasi uduknya. Gimana?”

Shoyo tertawa kecil. Ia berjinjit, mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pipi Kei.

“Bentar, Neng bilang Ibu dulu,” katanya kemudian, lalu menghilang di balik pagar rumah.

* * *

“Terima kasih, _Miss_ ,” Shoyo membungkuk singkat. “Selamat siang,” ia pamit, melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

“Oh, Hinata- _kun_!”

Shoyo menoleh. Terlihat Yachi, teman sekelasnya, berlari kecil menghampiri.

“Kenapa, Yachi- _san_?” tanyanya ketika Yachi sampai di hadapannya.

“Hinata- _kun_ habis konsultasi ke _Miss_ Ono?”

“Iya. Yachi- _san_ gimana? Sudah konsul?”

Gadis berambut pirang itu tertawa canggung, mengibaskan lengannya di depan wajah.

“Belum. Aku belum yakin dengan sketsaku,” jawabnya. Shoyo cuma tersenyum. Yachi lumayan terkenal di jurusan mereka, selain karena nilainya selalu tinggi, dia juga sangat panikan. Mahasiswi satu itu pernah jatuh dari tangga (karena berjalan setengah sadar setelah tiga hari tidak tidur menyelesaikan tugas), lalu malah minta maaf pada semua orang yang melihatnya. Kejadiannya ketika mereka tingkat satu dan sampai sekarang masih ada yang mengenal Yachi karena peristiwa itu.

“Eh, iya. Tadi ada yang mencarimu ke kelas, tapi Hinata- _kun_ sudah keburu ke ruang dosen,” kata Yachi kemudian. Shoyo memiringkan kepalanya. Siapa?

“Sia—”

“Ah, itu dia. Maaas, Hinata Shoyo yang ini orangnya!” Yachi berseru lumayan keras, melambai-lambaikan tangannya hingga semua orang menoleh. Kejadian selanjutnya bisa ditebak, ia langsung membungkuk panik, meminta maaf kepada orang-orang.

Orang yang tadi dipanggil oleh Yachi pun menghampiri mereka.

“Hinata Shoyo?”

“Iya. Saya.” Shoyo tidak kenal siapa orangnya. Mas-mas di depannya membuka kantong plastik besar yang dari tadi ia tenteng, mengeluarkan buket bunga yang lumayan besar dari dalamnya.

Kesan pertama Shoyo adalah, _silau sekali_.

Buketnya terdiri dari rangkaian bunga matahari dan _marigold_ , kombinasi warna kuning dan jingganya terlihat sangat cerah di siang-siang terik begini. Shoyo menerima buket bunganya, agak malu karena orang-orang di sekitar jadi memandanginya. Mungkin ia jadi terlihat makin ngejreng, dengan rambut jingga dan buket bunga itu.

Yachi tersenyum lebar.

“Hinata- _kun_ jadi terlihat bersinar terang dengan buket itu,” katanya.

Shoyo cuma tertawa kecil. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke mas-mas tadi, mau menanyakan siapa pengirim buketnya, tapi ternyata sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya langsung pergi setelah menyerahkan buketnya pada Shoyo.

“Ah, itu ada kartu ucapannya, Hinata- _kun_ ,” ujar Yachi, menunjuk bagian bawah buketnya. Shoyo mengangkat buketnya, ternyata benar, ada sebuah kartu ucapan tergantung di pita buketnya. Ia melepas kartu itu, membaca isinya.

_Kalau Neng pikir buketnya cerah banget,_

_buat Aa senyum Neng jauh lebih cerah lagi._

_-Love, Kei_

Wajah Shoyo kontan memanas, senyumnya seketika mengembang tidak tertahankan. Yachi kelihatannya langsung paham.

“Pacarnya Hinata- _kun_ romantis banget, ya,” katanya, tertawa kecil, “kalau lihat kalian aku suka jadi pengen punya pacar juga.”

“Cheh, romantis apa bucin?”

Shoyo langsung menoleh ke arah suara familier itu. Terlihat Kageyama memandanginya dengan tatapan sebal. Mereka masih berteman, meski setelah Shoyo jadian dengan Kei, pemuda berambut hitam kelimis itu jadi menjaga jarak. Kadang ia berpapasan dengan Kei ketika pemuda berkacamata itu menjemput Shoyo, dan pasti mereka langsung melotot ke satu sama lain.

“Ngapain kau di sini?” tanya Shoyo, mengabaikan ejekan tadi. Kageyama mendengus.

“Mau ke ruang dosen, lah, masa mau ketemu _boke_ macam kau.” Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengibaskan tangannya. “Minggir, kau ngalangin jalan, tahu.” Sosoknya lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

“Aku sudah sering lihat Kageyama- _kun_ , tapi mau berapa kali ketemu pun dia tetap bikin takut, ya,” ujar Yachi. Shoyo baru sadar gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu bersembunyi di belakangnya dari tadi. “Tatapan matanya tajem banget. Auranya kayak _gwaaats_ , gitu,” ia menambahkan.

Shoyo cuma tertawa menanggapinya.

* * *

** You **

_Dalam rangka apa, nih, A?_

** Kei **

_Haha, udah sampe, ya?_

** You **

_Neng sampe diliatin orang-orang lho. Jadi berasa artis._

** Kei **

_Neng ‘kan memang artis, selalu nyanyi di otak Aa tiap saat_

** You **

_Gombal teruuus_

_BTW, serius, dalam rangka apa, nih?_

** Kei **

_;)_

* * *

Matahari sudah condong ke barat ketika semua kelas Shoyo selesai. Pemuda berambut jingga itu berniat pulang naik angkot karena Kei bilang ia kuliah sampai malam hari ini. Shoyo nggak dapat jawaban memuaskan dari pacarnya itu, kenapa mengirim buket bunga segala. Sudah berkali-kali ditanya, dia cuma berulang kali mengirimkan emotikon _wink_ di _chat_ nya.

“Shoyo- _chan_!”

Shoyo menyipitkan mata, berusaha mengenali sosok yang memanggilnya dari jauh. Setelah beberapa langkah mendekat, ia baru mengenalinya.

“Akiteru- _san_?” gumamnya, agak kaget. “Ngapain di sini?” seru Shoyo, berlari kecil menghampiri kakaknya Kei itu. Akiteru tersenyum lebar, menepuk-nepuk kepala Shoyo ketika pemuda itu tiba di depannya.

“Kei minta aku jemput Shoyo- _chan_. Tega banget, padahal aku masih _jetlag_ ,” katanya, pura-pura mengeluh meski raut wajahnya masih tetap terlihat ramah. Orang sering bilang Akiteru dan Kei nggak mirip, karena berkebalikan dengan adiknya yang _default_ mukanya songong mampus, Akiteru _default_ wajahnya malaikat.

“Kapan pulang? Kei nggak bilang Akiteru- _san_ lagi di rumah.”

“Baru pulang semalam, kok,” ujar Akiteru, sambil mengajak Shoyo mengikutinya ke lapangan parkir. “Omong-omong,” tiba-tiba ia tersenyum jahil, “buketnya cantik banget. Dari siapa?” tanyanya.

Shoyo langsung merasa wajahnya memanas, ia baru sadar sedang membawa buket bunga dari Kei. Sepanjang hari ini ia jadi pusat perhatian karena membawa buket itu selama kuliah.

Melihat respon Shoyo, Akiteru langsung mengerti. Ia cuma basa-basi bertanya, karena sudah setahun melihat kelakuan Kei kalau mengenai Shoyo, ia bisa menebak kalau buket itu dari Kei. Meski kalau bukan, ia senang juga karena jadi ada bahan buat manas-manasin Kei, bilang ada saingan baru.

Untung Akiteru menjemput Shoyo dengan mobil, jadi buket itu bisa disimpan dengan aman di jok belakang. Lebih aman jika dibandingkan dengan naik motor, nanti kelopak bunganya rontok semua. Mereka mengobrol banyak di jalan pulang. Akiteru bercerita kalau ia sudah di penghujung semester terakhirnya, tinggal sekali lagi kembali ke London buat sidang tesis. Ia juga bilang kalau keluarganya berencana ikut ketika kembali nanti, itung-itung liburan singkat.

“Jadi … gimana kalian?”

Shoyo tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

“Gimana apanya?”

“Ada perkembangan baru nggak? Kei sudah datang melamar belum? Dia itu biar mukanya terlihat datar kayak ubin, tapi kalau sudah bucin jadi meledak-ledak. Nggak heran, sih, kayaknya memang turun temurun di keluarga kami. Keluarga Shoyo kayaknya belum pindahan ke perumahan kami, ya, pas insiden Mama nyanyi dangdut depan rumah, tapi pasti sudah tahu ceritanya,” Akiteru nyerocos panjang lebar. Shoyo cuma tersenyum menanggapinya.

“Nggak ada yang baru, sih….” katanya, berpikir sejenak. “Tapi hari ini entah kenapa Kei agak aneh.”

“Lebih aneh dari biasanya?”

“Hahaha, iya.”

“Ngapain memang?”

Shoyo menghela napas.

“Tadi pagi tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumah nggak bilang-bilang, ngajak sarapan bareng. Biasanya kalau mau ngajak sarapan bareng Kei selalu ngabarin dulu. Terus ya, tiba-tiba buket bunga itu. Aku beberapa kali tanya tapi dia nggak jawab kenapa kirim buket segala. Terus juga, kok tumben Kei minta Akiteru- _san_ jemput aku, biasanya juga kalau nggak pulang bareng Kei ya aku naik angkot aja.”

“Hee….” Akiteru tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. “Kei romantis banget kalo sama kamu. Seumur-umur baru liat dia kayak gini. Sebagai adik, dia nggak ada manis-manisnya. Kalau lihat aku pulang responnya paling cuma, ‘ _Nii-_ _chan_ , ngapain? Pasti udah nggak punya duit, ya’,” ujar Akiteru, menirukan suara dan muka songong adiknya.

Shoyo terbahak-bahak mendengar itu.

“Aku jadi takut jangan-jangan ada _event_ apa gitu yang aku lupa, ‘kan jadi nggak enak sama Kei. Tapi apa coba? Hari jadi kami masih agak lama, jadi kayaknya bukan itu. Ulang tahun juga udah lewat,” aku Shoyo, merasa agak sedih karena bagaimanapun ia tidak mau jadi pihak yang cuma menerima di hubungan mereka.

Akiteru tersenyum simpul melihatnya. “Ya sudah, nanti Shoyo- _chan_ todong langsung saja orangnya. Palingan Kei pulang kuliah mampir tempatmu dulu,” katanya. Shoyo mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

Tepat sesuai dugaan Akiteru, sekitar pukul delapan malam ponsel Shoyo bergetar, menunjukkan panggilan masuk dari Kei. Shoyo mengangkatnya.

“Malem, Neng.”

“Malem, A. Pasti lagi di depan rumah Neng, ya?” tembak Shoyo langsung. Terdengar suara Kei tertawa di ujung sana.

“Iya,” jawabnya. “Bisa keluar sebentar? Aa nggak bawa makanan, kalau masuk nggak enak sama Ibu dan Natsu.”

Shoyo mengangkat alisnya. _Tumben banget_ , pikirnya.

“Oke. Tunggu bentar ya, A.”

“Siap.”

Shoyo menyambar jaket yang tergeletak di kasurnya dan bergegas keluar, memakainya sambil menuruni tangga. Ia tidak lupa bilang ke Ibunya yang sedang selonjoran di ruang keluarga kalau mau pergi sebentar. Ibunya cuma mengangguk, tidak bertanya mau ke mana. Shoyo cukup yakin Ibunya tahu ia mau ketemu Kei. Untung Natsu sedang asyik mewarnai, kalau enggak dia bakal kepingin ikut.

Shoyo mendorong pelan gerbang rumahnya, mendapati sosok tinggi berambut pirang sudah menunggu di depan.

“Baru pulang banget, A?” tanya Shoyo sambil menutup kembali gerbang rumahnya. Kei mengangguk, menjulurkan tangan. Shoyo menyambutnya, sesaat kemudian tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam pelukan Kei.

Mereka memang sudah mau setahun pacaran, tapi momen seperti ini selalu sukses bikin wajah Shoyo memanas. Ada rasa hangat yang berbeda kalau Kei yang memeluknya, seakan-akan meyakinkan Shoyo kalau hari esok akan baik-baik saja.

“Kangen, ya?” tanya Kei, membuka percakapan setelah beberapa lama mereka diam. Shoyo tertawa kecil, tahu kalau Kei sedang menggodanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi ia sembunyikan di dada Kei.

“Iya,” jawab Shoyo lugas. Wajah Kei langsung memerah seketika. Shoyo menertawakannya. _Suruh siapa godain duluan._

Tangan Kei bergerak menangkup wajahnya.

“Kalau Neng godain Aa terus kayak gitu, nanti Aa pingsan, lho. Neng kuat emang bopong Aa ke rumah?” tanyanya. Shoyo mencibir.

“Yang godain duluan siapa? Barusan itu namanya senjata makan tuan.”

Kei tertawa kecil, kembali menarik Shoyo dalam pelukannya.

“Kok tumben nggak mau masuk?” tanya Shoyo kemudian, suaranya teredam dada Kei.

“Nggak apa-apa, Aa pengen ketemu Neng berdua aja.”

Ah, sebal, jantung Shoyo langsung berdegup kencang cuma dengan kalimat itu. Shoyo kembali menarik kepalanya, kali ini memukul pelan dada Kei.

“Kenapa, sih, Aa seharian ini? Pagi-pagi muncul mendadak, terus ngirim buket bunga, terus minta Akiteru- _san_ buat jemput aku, sekarang gini,” Shoyo menumpahkan semua pertanyaan yang sudah menumpuk di otaknya.

Kei cuma tersenyum.

“Dalam rangka apa, sih?” Shoyo menundukkan kepalanya lesu. “Maaf, ya, karena Neng nggak inget kalau hari ini tanggal penting,” gumamnya.

Kei kembali menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Shoyo, mengangkatnya hingga mereka bertatapan. Kemudian pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menundukkan kepala, meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Shoyo memejamkan mata, tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kei menciumnya lembut, menyapu bibirnya seperti kunang-kunang yang hinggap di ujung daun. Ringan, singkat, tetapi datang lagi dan lagi. Shoyo melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kei, memiringkan kepalanya untuk menjawab ciuman Kei dengan intensitas yang senada. Tangan Kei beralih memeluk pinggang Shoyo.

Kei selalu menciumnya seakan ia punya semua waktu di dunia. Tidak pernah tergesa-gesa, selalu bergerak dengan hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan. Sentuhan bibirnya menggelitik, membuat Shoyo gugup dan nyaman di saat bersamaan. Ciuman Kei selalu membuat Shoyo merasa bagaikan ia adalah gelas kristal yang akan pecah setiap saat sehingga harus betul-betul dilindungi.

Mereka berpisah setelah beberapa lama. Tangan Shoyo masih melingkar di leher Kei. Kei mengusap punggungnya lembut.

“Neng mau tahu kenapa hari ini spesial buat Aa?” Kei memecahkan keheningan. Shoyo mengangguk. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersenyum.

“Setahun yang lalu, tepat di hari ini, Aa pertama kali ketemu Neng.”

Kalimat itu sama sekali tidak Shoyo duga. Lagi-lagi Kei berhasil membuatnya terkejut.

Shoyo tiba-tiba menarik Kei mendekat, kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas sampai ke leher.

Shoyo ingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Kei salah mengiranya sebagai perempuan. Ia tidak terlalu tersinggung, tetapi tidak pernah menduga kalau Kei benar-benar serius mengejarnya. Ia ingat Kei yang selalu mengantarnya ketika pulang. Ia ingat Kei yang pernah mengajaknya berputar-putar kompleks, mengenalkannya pada banyak makanan yang Shoyo akhirnya sukai. Ia ingat Kei yang mengunjungi rumahnya ketika ia sakit. Ia ingat Kei yang langsung menghampirinya ketika ia nyaris terlambat ke kampus. Ia ingat Kei yang mengikutinya seharian ketika ia dipaksa kencan oleh Kageyama.

Ah, Kei curang. Ia tidak pernah gagal buat bikin Shoyo jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

Shoyo merasa di dalam perutnya ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang ingin keluar. Dadanya terasa sesak dan hangat di saat bersamaan. Selain oleh keluarganya, Shoyo tidak pernah merasakan dirinya dicintai sehebat ini. Dengan Kei, ia merasa bisa menaklukan tantangan apapun.

“Aa cuma pengen bilang makasih, karena sudah muncul di hadapan Aa setahun lalu.”

“Curang,” gumam Shoyo, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kei tertawa kecil, tangannya mengelus helai rambut jingga di pelukannya.

“Lagian wajar kalau Neng nggak ingat, ‘kan hari itu yang jatuh hati Aa.”

“Gombal.”

“Iya, sih. Yang betul bukan jatuh hati lagi, tapi jatuh cinta.”

“Jatuh fisik juga, ‘kan, dari motor.”

“Iya. Soalnya medan gravitasi Aa pindah dari Bumi ke Neng.”

Shoyo mencubit lengan Kei, ia tidak pernah menang kalau urusannya sudah menggombal. Kei cuma terkekeh, mengeratkan pelukannya.

Meski cuma terpaut beberapa bulan dari pertemuan pertama sampai mereka resmi pacaran, tetapi Shoyo tahu ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan rasa cinta Kei kepadanya. Bahkan jika Shoyo mencobanya dua tahun, sepuluh tahun kemudian. Kei selalu mengejutkannya, menunjukkan kepada Shoyo kalau perasaannya jauh, jauh, _jauh_ lebih dalam dari yang Shoyo kira. Dan Shoyo menerima kekalahannya dengan lapang dada, kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyaingi cinta dari pemuda tukang gombal itu, maka ia akan menerimanya saja dengan tangan terbuka.

“Beneran nggak mau masuk? Ibu masak opor, lho.”

“Wah, kalau gitu _gaskeun_.”

**Fin.**


End file.
